canonfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Femme Fatale
Femme Fatale is a character from the Cartoon Network series, "The Powerpuff Girls". About her Femme Fatale is a bank robber and master thief who has blonde hair, blue eyes, and wears a white jumpsuit with blue stripes, a periwinkle mask which conceals her eyes, a headband, and white boots. Her weapons of choice are: a firearm shaped like the biological symbol for the female sex which is a circle with a cross pointing down, shuriken-like projectiles that are patterned after the female symbol, a grappling hook with a rope attached, and a small gun with a more conventional design. She steals only Susan B. Anthony coins since all other forms of money have men on them, and simply blames men in order to excuse her crimes because of her selfish nature, but claims that she was badly mistreated by some male figure in her life and it caused her great emotional discomfort. However, she doesn't seem to care that much about other women either because she stole the Susan B. Anthony coins from a female bank employee, broke the arm of a policewoman, and stole the hairstyle of a teenage girl who was wearing a t-shirt with Blossom’s picture on it and has long blonde hair. To justify her crimes, she uses hypocritical feminist arguments with shoddy reasoning wrapped in some unfair truths because she does not know even the simplest facts about the woman she claims to be honoring with her thefts. Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup used their eye lasers to blast away the landing spot to leave Femme Fatale in free fall, and a construction worker who was tearing up the street with a jackhammer had heard Femme Fatale's scream of terror start to grow, so he shut off his rig just before she dropped neatly into his arms as he smiled at her and said, "Hey, baby, are you a fallen angel?". She boiled over at his advance and bashed him with her sack of coins, and was off and running even before he hit the ground and he was left with a big red handprint across his cheek. The Powerpuff Girls told her that Susan B. Anthony broke the law by voting in 1872, and even though she was found guilty, the federals wanted to go easy on her because she was a woman and not send her to jail, but she didn’t want special treatment because she wanted to be treated equally and demanded that she be sent to jail just like any man who broke the law. This made Femme Fatale angry as she didn't want to listen to the true facts about the woman she claimed to be honoring and returned to her feminist beliefs, so she started to prepare to start a fight with the Powerpuff Girls, but they simply just told her that she was going to prison, as she started stammering and backed up a bit and attempted to bolt in a different direction to avoid going to jail. However, Buttercup darted in and grabbed her before she could run away and carried the woman by one foot all the way to the prison. Whenever she is wearing a prison uniform and a matching prison turban, she complains that the horizontal stripes of the uniform make her look fat. Friends Princess Morbucks, Beserk, Brat, Brute, and Sedusa Enemies Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny, Butterfly, Brainiac, Beanie, Baoppu, Burrito, Professor Utonium, the mayor of Townsville, Ms. Keane, Sara Bellum, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Brick, Boomer, and Butch Category:Canon characters Category:Female characters Category:Characters with clothes Category:Characters with hair Category:Human characters Category:Antagonists Category:Powerpuff Girls